Too Soon
by ChlarkCandy
Summary: Sequel to Timing. A Chlark Story. Contains spoilers for S8. This is very adult so beware.


Title: Too Soon (Sequel to Timing)

Author: ChlarkCandy

Rating: NC17

Pairing: This is totally Chlark experience

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Based on spoilers for S8.

* * *

Three months. It's been three months since they proclaimed their love for each other. Three months since they mutually agreed to up the ante in their relationship. Three months since the first time they made love. And it's been almost three months since the time they realized that they acted prematurely in consummating their relationship, that first night.

It wasn't that they didn't want each other, it was more so the opposite. They wanted each other too much, too desperately. All those years of skirting the issue; of avoiding their emotional connection; of denying their physical attraction and desires culminated and collided together resulting in a night of unimaginably intense, incomparably earth shattering love making. Nevertheless, it was too soon. They weren't ready to create a world of their own in the confines of the Kent Farm house. They weren't ready for that step in their union; weren't ready for sex to cloud the issues that still existed outside of their passion and love. Issues, that three months later still remained unresolved.

Despite Chloe and Clark both knowing that three months ago it was too soon, they continued to make love. Almost every night they joined together physically, passionately, wildly as if they couldn't get enough of each other. And almost every night after their joint releases; after Clark whispers and moans his I love you's; after Chloe cries out his name in the midst of a blinding climax; after time begins again and the earth commences its rotation, when the contented silence descends upon them; every night Chloe untangles herself from the safety and confusion of Clark's arms and quietly dresses. Almost every night for the three months, they lock eyes in Clark's dimly lit bedroom, as she clothes herself. Each time his eyes beg her to stay; wanting her near him as he sleeps; desiring nothing more than to wake with her in his arms, but not having the courage to ask. And each time her eyes explain to him that it's too soon to sleep together; that she's not ready for that type of intimacy; that she's sorry, but she doesn't trust him to be there when she wakes. And each time she quietly leaves, going back to her lonely apartment above the Talon.

It was two months ago that Clark finally recognized what was happening. They never had sex in her apartment. It was odd to him at the time that even when they were at the Talon, they'd conclude their night on the farm. It took him one month of Chloe loving him physically and allowing him to love her in return and then leaving him almost immediately afterwards, for Clark to realize that she didn't trust him yet... at least not with her heart. She didn't trust him to handle it with care. And two months ago, he vowed that he would prove his love to her and give her the time she needed to trust him. Yet, he was still lonely in the quiet of the night; still needing her touch; still desperate for her love as the scent of their love making permeated his room; still as the feel of their combined fluids on his skin and his bed made his longing for her worse. Three months and Clark realized he still didn't have her wholly... fully. Three months and he was still waiting.

During the three months they'd developed a routine. After his morning chores, before he headed out to the Daily Planet - his mother helped him financially, allowing him to hire a few extra hands for the keep of the farm - every morning they'd have breakfast together. Sometimes they'd have sex, a quickie in the kitchen or in the shower, needing to feel each other; needing the reassurance of their commitment after a night spent apart. Every morning they were together and almost every night. For three months the consistency and ease of their strong developed friendship endured and they hung out in the middle as per usual. They bantered and goofed-off as if nothing changed, movie nights and date nights persisted. Yet even still, for three months there was something undeniably strained between them. Something that went unspoken. Something that left them divided, only an inch perhaps, but nevertheless, that distance remained. It was that something they refused to talk about; that something they weren't ready to acknowledge.

They never talked about the Daily Planet. Yes, when she asked how his day was at work, Clark would regale her with tails about his day. He would tell her about the assignments he was sent on; articles that would be published and bring her up to speed on the new office gossip. He never held back when giving Chloe the play-by-play of his save for the day or how Lois proved to be an obstacle or how annoying her cousin was. But he'd never initiate the topic of the Daily Planet nor did he ever mention her lost dream by name. In return Chloe would fill him in on her work at the Smallville Ledger, update him on her work with Isis and the completion of her final year at Met U. And though she'd ask him about his work in Metropolis or joke about him keeping up with her cousin, Chloe would never, ever mention the Daily Planet by name.

Three months and they never spoke about the ache, the pain she feels concerning the loss of her dream job. Three months and they never address the betrayal Clark feels he committed in working there. Three months and so much still remains unspoken between them, this is just one of many.

They never talk about Lana or Jimmy when they're together. They never talk about how much pain and anger Clark felt at Lana's cruel and cowardly departure. Never do they acknowledge, the remorse Chloe feels about breaking Jimmy's heart and subsequently her own cowardly relief at not having to face him. Three months and they never addressed Clark's breakdown in Lois' arms after watching Lana say good-bye to him without warning and let him go. They never speak about Jimmy crying and begging Chloe to come back to him or the many messages he leaves on her answering machine. Three months and this is another issue that remains unspoken, another one of many.

Everyday they're together, and never once do they speak about Chloe's lack of trust in him and never once does Clark share how much it pains him. They don't speak about those things. Just like they don't speak about Brainiac and her meta-human status. They don't talk about her time in the custody of the alleged DDS or his time without his powers or memories in the Arctic. Yet there are times that these topics cannot be avoided, and at those few awkward occurrences they never, ever mention their feelings - keeping strictly to the facts. It's just another one of many issues that remain silent between them.

But in the midst of the silence that divides them, in the middle of the distance maintaining quiet of what they will not speak, Clark and Chloe join together in their love. They take comfort in each other's arms, losing themselves in the body and feel of the other and completing each other in a way they never dreamed possible. And even that feeling of completion, the all encompassing bond created between them never, ever goes acknowledged. That too is another thing that remains unspoken. Chloe refuses to address it, even denying that it exists. It's too fragile. Her trust in their love is not truly formed. Clark won't mention it, recognizing the futility in bringing it up without her trust. And realizing his fear of the possibility of Chloe running away, scared from the pressure such a discussion would evoke on their developing relationship. He's truly terrified of pushing the boundaries of their silence and shattering what they have already established.

This is how they've lived for three months. Three months, until the day that Clark received an unwelcome visitor on his door step. Three months of unspoken bliss until Lana returned devastating the silence, destroying one of the issues that remained unspoken and uprooting another. Three months and that unacknowledged issue of trust is finally questioned.

Clark understands the question of Chloe's trust when he allows Lana to enter his home. He knows when all the buried, forgotten and unmentioned feelings bubble to the surface. Feelings of betrayal and loyalty, feelings of hurt and anger, even feelings of love, loathing and disgust roil inside of him, creating a violent storm of numbing confusion. It was the shock to his emotions, the cacophony of raw feeling that allowed Lana to invite herself to stay on the farm with his muted consent. And it was the very same raging confusion that lead him to the Talon, seeking the comfort and consistency that Chloe provided.

--

Chloe answers the door quickly at the sound of his hard insistent knocks. She'd just come out of the shower, her hair still wet and clad only in a satin robe she opens the door. Immediately, upon seeing Clark's state, her concern for him spikes. He stares at her for a long silent moment. His eyes are intense when their gazes lock, wild with emotion and feral with need. Although there are issues that they never speak of, they both know they can never hide it from the other. Chloe can tell that something is wrong. It is the same something in his darkened eyes that warns her against asking, alerting her that it's one of the topics that they avoid.

She slowly backs into the apartment keeping her gaze on him as he counters her steps with his entrance and closes the door softly behind him. Clark prowls forward and lowers his head to her wordlessly, capturing her lips in a hungry invasive kiss. There's nothing gentle about his touch tonight, nothing loving about his caresses. Every scolding touch, every fiery caress he gives resounds with stark need and ravenous desire. He picks her up effortlessly, ripping the robe from her damp body, never letting up on his assault of her mouth, while she wraps her arms and legs around him, surrendering to his need. Chloe melts into him, giving of herself in whatever way he desires.

His large hands holds her by her ass, kneading the pliant flesh roughly, his mouth devouring her moans and gasps as she plasters herself to his chest. Her hands grab fistfuls of the back of his t-shirt. Needing the support, needing the buoy from tumultuous current that always seeks to carry her away in the onslaught of passion. She's ready for him. Clark can feel her wetness, her heat through his jeans as she grinds her hips into his burgeoning erection. He's ready for her too. Groaning and bucking hard into her dripping center. He was ready from the time she opened the door. So ready he hurt, his erection so impossibly hard, Clark's half crazed with desire.

He walks her swiftly toward the bed, dropping her unceremoniously onto the mattress. She hasn't let go of his shirt, so as she goes down Clark's t-shirt comes up and over his head. Turquoise eyes meet her jade as Clark kicks off his boots, unbuttons and lowers his jeans and boxers to the floor. He descends upon her sprawled waiting body, lowering himself slowly. Clark takes her lips once again in searing brutal kiss, his tongue delving into her open mouth roughly, beating her tongue into submission. His hands and mouth work her body expertly, biting, nipping and sucking her malleable skin with the urgency and the hunger of a starving man. He needs more, he needs to be inside her, needs to lose himself in her once again.

He nips at her breasts as her hands grab his hair tightly spurring him on. Clark takes her hardened nipple into his mouth, one hand trailing toward her moist center, the other tugging and kneading her other breast. Chloe's gone, lost inside a torrent of need and stark ravenous desire. She writhes beneath him, moaning and crying out his name from the inexplicable bliss he's creating. Every nerve in her body sizzles. She's burning from the inside out, needing more, needing Clark to fill her, to complete her. She's partly aware that this isn't entirely about her. Knowing that this is about his needs, she gives herself to him fully, abandoning the unasked questions that lurk in the silence and relinquishing her barely held control.

Clark's muscles tense beneath her hands as he prepares to enter her. He doesn't take his time, doesn't ease into her like he normally does. With one violent flex of his hips he submerges himself. Chloe cries out from the abruptness and the exquisite feel of him filling her, her voice muted by Clark's mouth on hers. His tongue is thrusting just as savagely as his hardened length.

The sex is wild, rough and rampantly brutal. There are no whispers of love from Clark as he drives deeply into her, no loving moans of his name on her lips. For the first time in three months, there is no love making between them, only violent, passionate sex. No love making just fucking. This is what Clark needs as his pace quickens and he rides her with deep, hard ferocious urgency; as he plunges into her wet, hot and oh so tight body over and over again with long womb knocking stokes. This is what Chloe needs as she wraps her legs around his ass, allowing him to drive deeper, longer, harder. She holds on, one arm around his waist the other around his neck. Clark's massive hand grips her thigh tightly, his pace fast, his hips beginning to stutter. He can feel it building, creeping to the surface. It's the explosive orgasm, the intense climax. His balls tighten and his cock jerks inside of her. He's not ready yet. He's not ready for it to be over. He knows that once their done, everything he wants to avoid; all of things they refuse to talk about will once again crowd him, begging to be addressed. So with strength he never knew he possessed, he stills his movements, breathing deeply and coarsely.

Heaving from the exertion, Clark gazes down at his love, taking in her delicate features, raking his eyes over her beautiful face. Chloe's eyes are closed, her lips slightly parted, her face flushed and a light sheen of sweat makes her skin shimmer in the dim light. Gorgeous, Clark thinks as something inexplicable clenches tightly in his chest. She's so gorgeous it's hard for him to breathe.

"Beautiful." Falls from Clark's lips without volition. The awe and reverence in his tone, causing her to open her eyes.

Chloe breathes heavily as well, trying to come down from the peak he had her balancing on. She looks up at him, and lifts a hand to his sweat soaked hair, brushing the damp locks lovingly from his forehead. She lifts herself up a bit and meets his lips with her own. Their lips slide together slowly, tenderly before her mouth opens beneath his. Tongues brushing, colliding, dancing in unison. Clark's still inside of her, she can feel his length pulsing in her depths and unconsciously her inner muscles contract around him, squeezing him tightly. Clark groans into her mouth, instinctively beginning his frantic movements again. Chloe moans into him from the pleasure. Gasping for air, Clark separates from her mouth as his cock strokes her deeper, faster, harder. His pace unrelenting, his need for completion now unavoidable.

Chloe stiffens beneath him, the rush of emotion and swirling storm inside the pit of her stomach clawing to the surface. She cries out, his name loud in the silent room as her back arches off of the bed. Head thrown back and her inner muscles contract tightly, unsteadily around him, milking him, drawing his own climax to the surface. Her muscles spasm uncontrollably beneath him as a blinding orgasm washes over her.

When she comes to; when the storm inside settles, Chloe realizes Clark's still moving inside of her. He grits his teeth, eyes clenched shut tightly, as he continues his assault. Chloe wraps her limbs around him more firmly and matches his fast rhythm, meeting his hips with hers. Lowering his head to her shoulder, he bites into her flesh as his cock jerks violently within her depths. This climax takes her by surprise, Chloe bursts again from the overwhelming sensation of pleasure and pain and this time she isn't alone. Calling out her name in a feral roar of release, Clark comes spilling himself into her in hot rush after rush and fiery spirt after spirt of what seems like a never ending orgasm. Finally sated and exhausted, he falls limply beside her on the bed, gathering Chloe in his arms and pulling her tightly to him.

Later that night, after another bout of unreasoning, unrelenting ferocious coupling, Clark rises from the bed to leave. Once again, their eyes lock in wordless communication. He watches her, begging her to ask him to stay as he slowly dons his boxers, jeans and boots. Pleading with her to let him in as he pulls his t-shirt over his head. Yet he understands her silence; that her trust in him is in question when he slowly walks over to her, and lowers himself to plant a tender, loving kiss on her lips. He knows his worthiness is questioned as he exits her apartment quietly and speeds back to the farm.

--

"God Clark..." Chloe calls loudly. Her voice infiltrating the quiet farm house as she enters the front door. Walking through the living-room she continues, "...after last night you owe me a humongous breakfast and a repeat... " Her words die on her lips and her steps stop succinctly in the portal between the living-room and kitchen. Lana. Chloe intakes a shocked sharp breath. Her eyes wide and her body tense.

Clark looks on wide-eyed himself, meeting her stunned gaze from his seat at the kitchen island.

"Chloe!" Lana smiles widely. Rising from the stool across from the motionless Kryptonian. She moves swiftly towards the blonde, enveloping her in a fierce hug. "It's so good to see you."

Eyes never leaving her silent boyfriend's, Chloe nods into the other girls shoulder. "Uh huh."

Lana pulls back, her hands on Chloe's arms. "Clark didn't tell me you were coming over for breakfast. If I'd known I would have made more... " She walks over to the counter and adds. "...but there's plenty of coffee, if you'd like to join us."

Chloe blinks, breaking the tense connection between her and Clark and glances over to Lana before returning her gaze to him. Forcing a tight smile to her lips, she answers brusquely. "No. I don't think I'll stay." She crosses the kitchen to the back door. "Clark, I need to talk to you outside." She informs as she swiftly exits not even waiting a reply.

Clark rises so quickly his preternatural speed kicks in and blurs to the open door. The sound of Lana's goodbye's to Chloe is muffled behind the closing door in his wake.

Staring out at the vast land of the Kent Farm, Chloe waits until Clark is beside her to speak. She can feel the heat of his body as he comes to a stand-still at her side. Usually she revels in that heat. Usually his nearness warms her to her core. Today it annoys her, today she's had enough. Shifting to her left and putting a telling distance between them, she begins. "What was that?"

"It's nothing." Clark assures her quickly, his words falling from him as if prearranged. "Trust me, it's not what it looks like." He explains to her side profile.

Turning toward him, Chloe takes a deep breath and narrows her eyes at him incredulously. "So please Clark, tell me what it is... cause you know me and my vivid imagination." Her voice begins to rise along with her anger. "From where I'm standing it looks like Lana's back and you didn't tell me. It looks like she's staying here and you didn't tell me. It looks like she's wearing one of your flannels and nothing else and you... " She clamps her mouth and eyes shut. Heaving in deep calming breaths. Once she feels her temperature and her heart rate return to normal, she opens her eyes and regards him. Her demeanor cool and falsely detached. "Why didn't you tell me Clark?"

Clark's eyes are still wide with uncertainty and panic. What can he say? Can he tell her that the thought of her leaving him scares him senseless? Can he share with her his own confusion concerning the situation? How would Chloe feel if he told her how angry he still is with Lana and how much her abandoning him still hurts him? Would she think he's still in love with Lana? Would she think he's not over her? Clark breathes, trying to hold off the tears he can feel building behind his eyes. His muscles shake with tension and fright at the uncertainty of this situation. "I don't know Chloe." He finally says softly. "I didn't know how to bring it up. I didn't know how you'd react."

Chloe lets out a short humorless laugh. "You didn't know how I would react?" She raises her hands to her temples and massages vigorously. Feeling the tension building coupled with her lack of sleep last night, she knows a headache is waiting in the wings. "Well I can tell you Clark it would have been a hell of a lot better than now."

"Chloe..." He begins reaching an arm out for her only to have her back away and cut off his words.

"What are doing Clark?" She asks, her tone defeated and weary. "What's going on here? Am I just a rebound from Lana... " She ignores the ardent denial in the shake of his head and pushes on. "...am I some kind of substitute?"

"No!" Clark exclaims. His heart beating ferociously in his chest. She's going to leave me. Oh God, she's going to leave me! Clark silently panics. "Chloe, God I love _you. _I don't love her anymore." Chloe shuts her eyes to his words. Turning her head away from him to hide the pain, to shield the lone tear on her cheek from his view.

Tilting her head upward with a gentle hand, Clark insists desperately, "Chloe... " He calls, his voice so plaintive and pitiful, Chloe opens her gaze to him. Looking down at her upturned face in his hand. His eyes are sad and pleading for understanding. "Chloe... it's you. I swear it's you! I want you. I don't want her. I promise." Clark's breaths are coming in heavy pants, his heart pounding in his chest at seeing the resolve hardening in her eyes. "God Chloe... I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm sorry we went without addressing Lana for so long... I'm so sorry. Please... please..."

Chloe steps out of his reach, bringing his impassioned plea to a halt. "I'm sorry too." Tightening her grip on her car keys, her knuckles white from her hold. "Look Clark..." She sighs in resignation. "I don't believe you. I know you say you love me, that you're not in love with her anymore but..." she shakes her head. "... I just don't believe you. I'm sorry. I've been to this dance too many times. I've seen who's left standing when the music stops... and I just...I just don't believe you."

Clark gasps. His chest is burning, his lungs contracting tightly. God, it hurts, he can't breathe... what is she saying? "Are you... are you leaving me?" He chokes.

"I don't know Clark. I just..." She swallows hard. A tight knot forming in her throat, making it hard for her to continue. So much pain, she can see every word from her mouth slashing through him, ripping him apart. She hates to be the cause of his pain but... right now, it's about preventing hers.

Stepping off of the porch slowly, Chloe backs away from his dejected form, "I think you may need some time Clark. You know? Time to figure out exactly what... who you want."

He shakes his head vehemently, "No Chloe... I know. I _already _know, I want..."

"Well I don't Clark!" She shouts. "And I don't believe you."

Silence falls between them. Their eyes are locked, both pleading for something; both wishing that they'd spoken up and acknowledged all those issues left unspoken, both regretting the silence.

Chloe looks down, jiggling the keys in her hand and licks her drying lips. "I've gotta go, I'll call you later. OK." She says quietly as she turns and walks away from him.

She hears a meekly whispered, slightly choked, "OK." from Clark in response.

--

Two weeks passed. Two weeks of quiet mornings and lonely nights. Two weeks of deafening silence and soundless noise. Two weeks of Clark waiting for a call that never came.

Lana left the same night Chloe did. She left after Clark revealed his anger at her and all of his hurt; after he let out all of the frustration and all of the pain. Some of it was about their past dealings, some was about his current relationship with Chloe, but _all _of it was directed at Lana. She cried, begged and even bargained, but all her attempts fell on deaf ears. All Clark wanted to know was if she could bring Chloe back? Could Lana right his wrongs? So she left that night, ragged and teary eyed, and Clark couldn't care less; only hoping, praying she never returned.

Two weeks. Clark lies in the bed in his darkened room staring up at the ceiling sightlessly. So overcome in misery and mired in loneliness, he never heard the front door open, never heard the footfalls on the steps. Only realizing he isn't alone when the bedroom door creeps open slowly. A sliver of moonlight, lights the dark room, falling majestically on the blonde before him. Clark watches, once again their gazes lock in the silence as Chloe slowly removes her clothes, baring her nakedness to his view.

Climbing onto the bed quietly, she crawls her way to him. Clark continues to watch her intently as she lowers herself on top of him and kisses him softly, gently, lovingly. Chloe whispers, "I believe you." on his lips.

Her hands glide over his exposed torso, sliding silkily over his shoulders and chest, down to his abdomen. She rises slightly releasing his rock hard erection from the confines of his cotton boxers. "I believe you." She breathes and her hand strokes him lightly, before she positions him at her entrance and slowly impales herself on his rigid length. They both release a gasp and sigh of contentment upon joining. Chloe leans forward and kisses him again as his hands begin stroking and massaging her satin skin. Every where, he touches her every where as she rises above him and lowers herself down slowly. Her pace quickens a bit, rocking steadily on him, she braces her hands on his chest for balance. Clark's large hands settle on her hips, guiding her as he pushes upward matching her rhythm. He tilts his hips slightly, driving into her, hitting that spot deep inside of her core. That spot that drives her wild, soliciting a cry of pleasure from her mouth.

"Fuck!" She moans, riding him harder, faster, pulling Clark in deeper.

Her orgasm hits her suddenly, unexpectedly. Shattering over her, in wave after wave of rolling ecstasy. Chloe's inner muscles tighten, clamping hard and fiercely insistent around Clark's cock, pulling him toward his own completion. He pounds into her, riding out her climax, thrust after thrust, he holds up her limp body with his strong hands, driving hard and fast into his own release. Clark comes in a rush and roar of flame inside of her.

Coming down, Chloe falls lethargically on top of him. Clark's arms wrap possessively around her, hugging her tightly to him.

"I love you." Clark whispers into her hair.

"I love you too Clark." Chloe breathes into his skin. Reveling in the warmth around her and finally succumbing to the comfort of his nearness. And for the first time in three and half months, she falls asleep with him. Trusting Clark to be there, loving her when she wakes. And for the first time in three months, Clark falls asleep to the security of Chloe's love. Looking forward to meeting her expectations and living up to her trust.

There are so many issues still left unspoken, but with renewed commitment and assurance of their union, they know those issues won't remain unspoken for long.


End file.
